True Love Never Dies
by Everwoodfan
Summary: please r/r! I love u guys. This is about a lot of you no the sex word please read. A/E TOTALLYOH YEAH IT IS A LONG LONG FIRST CHAPTER SO PLEASE READ


First Chapter en Amy and Colin are at a school dance. Amy is the High schools School Queen (obviously) and Colin (which has just come back from his second surgery) is School King.  
  
Amy is feeling that, although Colin did remember her this time, that she thinks that it has been to hard to sit back and watch Colin be sick and then have to go through his surgeries, and all the while Ephrum has been so supportive and tried to help her get through these rough times. She knows that being in a relationship with someone that has been in a car accident was not going to be easy but Amy did not know that it was going to be this bad.  
  
As Amy and Colin were dancing, Ephrum was sitting at the corner table looking very miserably. Seeing how the girl Amy hooked him up with Ephrum stood him up seemed to pay very close attention to Amy. He dream of being the one that Amy was holding but he knew that that had two chances. (Slim and none).  
  
When the song was over, Amy deiced that she wanted a drink and she felt that she should try and take a break from dancing with Colin. As Amy strode over to the punch table, she caught Ephrum staring at her form a far. Although she hesitated to go and talk with Ephrum she finally got up the courage to confront him about the absence of his date. She slowly glided over to the small table in the corner and as she slowly approached the table, Ephrum had stopped from starring at Amy to staring at the drops of condensation running down the side of his glass.  
  
As Amy finally arrived at the table she could see that Ephrum was trying his hardest not to look up at Amy. Amy decided that she would like to have the first words.  
  
"Is this seat taking?" she asked hoping not to get an answer that would disappoint her.  
  
Ephrum want to ask her if it looked like his date was sitting there, but he deiced just to say,  
  
"No!"  
  
As Amy sat down beside him, Ephrum decided to now look at the band that was playing. He desperately wished that Amy would say that she was not going out with Colin anymore or to say that Colin and her were through so that he would not have to have her keep setting him up. He wished that Amy could be his to go to dances with and his to the movies with instead of that jerk Colin.  
  
Ephrum really wanted Amy to know about his feelings, but he thought that sense she most likely was still with Colin, and that she was not going to say that she would be his girlfriend he would just sit there and let her apologize her heart out.  
  
As Amy began to feel uncomfortable, she thought that she might as well get this over with before she sat there too long and made Colin suspicious. Ephrum was still trying to focus on the band when Amy started,  
  
" I'm really sorry your date didn't show up"  
  
Ephrum was trying hard not to let her put on that charm that always made him want to love her and forgive her.  
  
" I tried to call and tell you that she had to go see her father in Denver tonight, but there was know one there to answer the phone I guess."  
  
Ephrum still didn't know if he should talk but he knew he had to talk to Amy some time or another.  
  
"I went with my dad to his work today because Edna (which was Amy's grandmother) was home with the flew and my dad really needed some extra help. Not that he doesn't always need extra help!!!" Ephrum said sarcastically.  
  
A short laugh escaped Amy's little mouth.  
  
"I hope you are not mad at me, although it looks like you are."  
  
Ephrum was mad but he knew that he needed to talk to Amy about this. About everything!  
  
"I'm not made at you." Ephrum said with a short sigh, "I just wish that I wasn't always the one with the screwed up life, that's all."  
  
Amy wished she could understand why Ephrum always felt so down in the dumps but she couldn't. She knew that Ephrum's mother had died about a year ago but she really felt that that was not what was troubling him.  
  
For some reason, Ephrum was always coming to school with a grim look upon his face like someone had just taken out his heart and smashed it on a table. Although Amy did have a reputation for doing this to him! Even though Ephrum was always sulking around, Amy found that most attractive.  
  
Although Amy was having doubts about Colin and their relationship, she still wanted to try and work things out between them even though it was hard to stand Ephrums magical charm.  
  
Ephrum had a way that made Amy feel as if she were the only person that mattered in the world and that she was a star that shone as bright as the sun! She knew that she and Ephrum were totally made to be together but she just thought that to break up with Colin would be like breaking up with the other side of her life.  
  
" What do you mean you are the one that is always having the screwed up life around here?" Amy said smirking, " that used to be my job!"  
  
Ephrum tried not to let a laugh slip from his mouth to the sound of that. Amy had a perfect life! She was beautiful, popular, smart, and she was the best dancer Ephrum had ever saw. He could not see how Amy could have a bad life. Then he remembered Colin! He remembered how for 5 months Colin had been in a coma, and how Amy would go every weekend to see him. She would go to read him stories or just sit there and watch him lay a sleep in the bed at the hospital. That what's been bothering Amy and Ephrum knew it.  
  
All those times that he had told her to keep trying to move on from that tiny spark he and Amy had and to trust and try to love Colin. All that time, Ephrum knew that he truly wanted Amy, to be with her and to love her. He knew that that was to good to be true and that he would have to get over the fact that he was in love with someone that he could not have.  
  
" I noticed that you have been staring for quite some time at my dress! Don't you just love it? I got it at the new dress store in the mall! It was only sixty dollars! I thought Col." Amy stopped. She knew that Ephrum had to still have feelings for her and talking about getting a dress that Colin would like her in was not a great subject. She quickly changed the conversation. But before she could say another word Colin walked up from behind her resting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Currently a new song had just started to begin. It was the song that her mother and father danced to at their wedding and from helping her dad get a band to come perform this same song a couple months ago, she knew it very well.  
  
" O! I love this song!" Amy said as she began to move in her seat.  
  
Colin quickly replied, " Would you like to dance?"  
  
" Yes I would!" she said as she began to stand up. But as she stood up Ephrum began to look very miserable again and was thinking about just leaving the dance.  
  
Amy saw the look on Ephrums face and felt that she could not do this again to Ephrum. She had just been dancing with Colin not to long ago and decides that she should give Ephrum a turn. Seeing how she had just been talking to him for five minutes and got interrupted by Colin coming over.  
  
" Colin, I'm sorry but I already have a reserved patterned for this song!" Amy said still looking at Ephrum.  
  
" Really? Who?"  
  
Amy finished standing up and slowly maneuvered her way over to Ephrum.  
  
" Would you like to dance?" She said in her beautiful voice.  
  
Ephrum stared at Amy for a minute and then glanced over at Colin whom was looking very angry now.  
  
" I guess so." Ephrum said curiously.  
  
" I do not think so not gain. You two did this to me at the last dance and I warned you Amy."  
  
" Come on Colin. It is just one dance and the song is practically over! Pleaseeeeeee!" Amy said in her give me what I want voice.  
  
Yay. Pleeaseeeeeeee!!!!" Ephrum said mimicking Amy and trying to make Colin made at the same time!  
  
" Alright. Just one dance, and don't push your luck, Brown!" Colin said with a snarl.  
  
" THANKS!" Amy said and she kissed Colin on the cheek.  
  
Soon Amy and Ephrum were out on the dance floor dancing very gracefully.  
  
" You know Amy, Colin is a really big jerk if he thinks he can't trust you around other people!"  
  
" I don't think it is me that he doesn't trust I think it's you!" Amy said with a smirk.  
  
" I don't think I would trust me either if I were in your beautiful presence!"  
  
Amy was beginning to blush.  
  
" I know Colin can be a little protective some times, but he is really nice!"  
  
" Really nice? Do you called punching some one in the face really nice?"  
  
" Shhhh! Know one knows about that but us. Please keep it down. I told every one had a bad fall!"  
  
" What?"  
  
"Please! I know it was bad but keep it down. It must have just been from his recovery or something!"  
  
Ephrum hated how Amy was always protecting Colin but he knew he had to tell Amy OK. An hour after Amy and Ephrum had finished their dance Ephrum decied that he wanted to go home.He stood up and was headed for the door when Amy called to him. Finally after she realized that Ephrum could not hear her she ran up to him to tell him something. Colin now began to look suspicious.  
  
" Ephrum!" Amy called again. He finally turned around. Seeing that she was out of breath he said, " Has Colin been dancing you out?"  
  
Amy looked at him with an annoyed look and then said sarcastically, "No."  
  
"Then what is it then?"  
  
"Meet me at your bedroom window at eleven'o'clock tonight. I have to tell you something important!"  
  
Ephrum stared. Was she trying to flirt with him or get close to him. But before he could finish thinking of what Amy wanted she inturupted his thinking process.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Um..." Ephrum said thinking, " Oh no. I can't. My dad is going to be home he will here us talking. Can we do it at your house. I come to see you and you tell me the news?"  
  
" Oh! Duh Amy! My brother is out of town with the school on his seinior field trip and my parents won't be home until ten tomorrow!"  
  
"okay then will do that. Eleven 'o'clock."  
  
"Yep! See ya then." She said and then they went back to what they were doing. Amy went back to Colin and eprum went home. 


End file.
